


Pretty Setters Squad

by AnaSennen



Series: My Headcanons [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Everyone wants to marry Kageyama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nicolas Romero is my future husband, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic IwaKage, Polyamory, Poor Iwaizumi Hajime, Some are rich and some not, They are all pervs, craziness, i love this idiots, pretty setters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSennen/pseuds/AnaSennen
Summary: This is another Pretty Setters Squad chat fanfic with almost all setters(I didn't had only one setter)A little preview:BetterTwin: I’m really happy to be here but the only person that I know is Tobio-kun because of the training camp.MilkyWay: Should I know you?BetterTwin: ……BetterTwin: HOW COULD YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE BEST PERSON YOU MET AT THE TRAINING CAMP?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?MilkyWay: But Chigaya-san is a middle blocker not a setterBetterTwin: ………
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Moniwa Kaname, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu/Sugawara Koushi, Bobata Kazuma/Futamata Takeharu, Echigo Sakae & Futamata Takeharu, Echigo Sakae/Girlfriend, Haga Yoshiharu/Tamagawa Hiroki, Hanayama Kazumasa/Nakashima Takeru/Kawatabi Shunki, Hyakuzawa Yuudai/Komaki Yuzuru, Iizuna Tsukasa & Sugawara Koushi, Iizuna Tsukasa/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Komori Motoya, Kageyama Tobio/Terushima Yuuji, Kiryuu Wakatsu/Usuri Michiru, Koganegawa Kanji & Teshiro Tamahiko, Koganegawa Kanji/Aone Takanobu/Sakunami Kousuke, Komaki Yuzuru & Haga Yoshiharu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu & Shiramine Itaru, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou/Akagi Michinari, Moniwa Kaname/Futakuchi Kenji/Kamasaki Yasushi, Natsuse Ibuki & Kozume Kenma, Oikawa Tooru & Shirabu Kenjirou, Oikawa Tooru/Hanamaki Takahiro/Kunimi Akira, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sakishima Isumi & Hanayama Kazumasa, Sakishima Isumi/Numai Kazuma/Kuguri Naoyasu, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi/Goshiki Tsutomu, Shirabu Kenjirou/Kawanishi Taichi/ Yamagata Hayato, Shiramine Itaru/Fukatani Kenrou, Suwa Aikichi & Semi Eita, Suwa Aikichi/Kanbayashi Keiichirou, Teshiro Tamahiko/Anahori Shuichi/Haiba Lev/Sarukui Yamato, Towada Yoshiki/Natsuse Ibuki, Usuri Michiru & Anahori Shuichi, Watari Shinji/Yahaba Shigeru, Yahaba Shigeru & Kageyama Tobio
Series: My Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609825
Comments: 43
Kudos: 283





	1. The creation

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama Tobio- MilkyWay  
> Sugawara Koushi- Sugar  
> Kozume Kenma- Kodzume  
> Akaashi Keiji- PrettyBoy  
> Semi Eita- Ei-chan  
> Shirabu Kenjirou- Shirabae  
> Oikawa Tooru- AlienPrince  
> Yahaba Shigeru- Yahabae  
> Moniwa Kaname- Momniwa  
> Koganegawa Kanji- AngryBird  
> Miya Atsumu- BetterTwin  
> Iizuna Tsukasa- Tsuka  
> Futamata Takeharu- PartySetter  
> Anahori Shuichi- BabySetter  
> Teshiro Tamahiko- Kitty  
> Sakishima Isumi- BadBitch  
> Komaki Yuzuru- Yuzu  
> Suwa Aikichi- SueMe  
> Usuri Michiru- Michi  
> Echigo Sakae- E-Ichigo  
> Natsuse Ibuki- Nat  
> Haga Yoshiharu- Yoshi  
> Shiramine Itaru- MineBaby  
> Hanayama Kazumasa- LovelyFlower

**AlienPrince** has created this chat

**AlienPrince** has added  **MilkyWay** ,  **Yahabae** ,  **PrettyBoy** ,  **Sugar** and 7 other people to the chat

**AlienPrince** has named this chat “Pretty Setter Squad”

**AlienPrince:** Hello!!!!!!!!! How are you my fellow setters?

**MilkyWay:** Oikawa-san are you drunk again?

**AlienPrince:** How can you say such a horrible think about me?

**MilkyWay:** I’m telling Iwaizumi-san

**AlienPrince:** Why would you tell that to my dear best friend? I’m not drunk my fellow setter


	2. Perv Setter Squad?

**Yahabae:** What the fuck? I woke up to this!

**Momniwa:** Language!

**AlienPrince:** I hate you Tobio-chan

**Sugar:** Should I be proud of Kageyama for calling Iwaizumi or should I worry because he knew that Oikawa was drunk

**Yahabae:** Not even I know how Oikawa is when he is drunk so maybe you should worry

**PrettyBoy:** ……Are you all from Miyagi this strange and crazy?

**AngryBird:** Most of us maybe

**Kodzume:** Why can’t I leave this hell?

**Tsuka:** If this is hell for you I don’t want to see what you would call my daily life as captain of Itachiyama

**BetterTwin:** I’m really happy to be here but the only person that I know is Tobio-kun because of the training camp.

**MilkyWay:** Should I know you?

**BetterTwin:** ……

**BetterTwin:** HOW COULD YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE BEST PERSON YOU MET AT THE TRAINING CAMP?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**MilkyWay:** But Chigaya-san is a middle blocker not a setter

**BetterTwin:** ………

**Shirabae:** I think that I don't hate the setter from Karasuno anymore

**BetterTwin:** You are the worst!

**Yahabae:** He kinda reminds me of Oikawa

**MilkyWay:** Oh! You are Miya Atsumu the boy who called me goody-two-shoes and that acts a lot like Oikawa-san

**AlienPrince:** No one is like me!

**MilkyWay:** Iwaizumi-san says that Atsumu-san is like you for only seeing this messages

**AlienPrince:** MEAN IWA-CHAN

**Ei-chan:** I think my professor was wrong when he said I couldn't hear texts

**Sugar:** Dito

**Yahabae:** Why are you with Iwaizumi-san?

**MilkyWay:** Because my captain is more oblivious then me and it is funny to see

**Sugar:** What do you mean? Me and Daichi are just eating with Takeru-san

**MilkyWay:** Look discreetly to the table at your right, behind you

**Sugar:** ……

**Ei-chan:** Oh! I know what you're talking about. I just saw it too

**Sugar:** I can't fault him for falling for Daichi

**Ei-chan:** Anyone would fall for that thighs for sure

**Sugar:** He could kill someone with them and that person would die happy

**Ei-chan:** Maybe we should create a club to appreciate his thighs.

**Tsuka:** Send me a photo so I can decide if I enter the club

**Sugar** has sent a photo to the chat

**Tsuka:** ……

**Tsuka:** Count me in and I offer myself as a voluntary to be killed by them

**PrettyBoy:** He has really good thighs

**MilkyWay:** Iwaizumi-san is trying not to laugh with what he his reading and says that if you do that you better be good at hiding the existence of the club different from the club his team created about his 'sexy bara arms' that he found out the day it was created

**Kodzume:** Can't fault them

**Ei-chan:** …For some reason I never cared about not playing against Aobajohsai

**AlienPrince:** Iwa-chan's arms are so sexy

**Yahabae:** Well there isn't nothing that says it is illegal to appreciate other people's body or body parts

**BetterTwin:** I really don't know if I should talk or not

**AngryBird:** Kageyama knows about it don't worry

**BetterTwin:** ??????

**Sugar:** What are you talking about?

**MilkyWay:** Ohhh it is about my ass because a lot of people said I have a great ass

**Kodzume:** It isn't a lie

**PrettyBoy:** I think Bokuto-san passed a week talking about your ass after the training camp with you

**Shirabae:** Even I noticed that

**Sugar:** It is a really fine ass

**AlienPrince:** I would like to say that is a lie but how the fuck do you have a ass like that?

**BetterTwin:** I think most people at the camp were always looking at his ass especially when he would pick a ball from the floor

**Tsuka:** So the Pretty Setter Squad should be called Perv Setter Squad?

**MilkyWay:** Maybe but no one needs to know about it

**Tsuka:** Cool for me but if anyone wants to change teams I will do it gladly

**BetterTwin:** Who is worse: Sakusa or Komori?

**Tsuka:** Both

**PrettyBoy:** That bad?

**Tsuka:** You don't even imagine how bad it is

**Kodzume:** Will Karasuno next year join us in the training camp?

**MilkyWay:** If we are invited we will

**PrettyBoy:** Maybe we should organise a training camp with all of our teams or just a vacation together

**Yahabae:** Do you think any of us is rich?

**Tsuka:** Well…

**MilkyWay:** I mean……

**BetterTwin:** Fucking rich people

**Momniwa:** Language!

**Momniwa:** I talk with this boy from a Tokyo team that says he, the captain, and one of their wing spikers are really rich(his whole team is rich)

**Kodzume:** It must be from Nohebi. Daishou always loved buying me anything before the fight (?) he had with Kuroo……………… and he still does it anyway since his problem is with Kuroo not me

**AngryBird:** Well I could always ask for my uncle to help. He loves meeting new volleyball players and helping them become better.

**Sugar:** Maybe we should add here all the captains and vice-captains for this

**MilkyWay:** Iwaizumi-san says that he will read from my phone and that I will answer for him

**Ei-chan:** Shouldn't we eliminate our messages about Daichi's thighs & etc or maybe create another chat

**Tsuka:** I was never so happy to be captain and not have a vice-captain.

**Shirabae:** Isn't there a option that makes people unable to read anything we wrote before we added them?

**PrettyBoy:** Kenma?

**Kodzume:** Working on it

**AlienPrince:** It well be fun

**Momniwa:** Or hell

**AngryBird:** Or both

**BetterTwin:** Don't curse us

  
**Kodzume:** Done. We can add them


	3. Planning the camp/vacation

**AlienPrince** has added  **Dadchi** ,  **Churro** ,  **FatherKai** ,  **Owl** and 9 other people to the chat

**Dadchi:** What is this about?

**Churro:** Oya oya

**Owl:** Oya oya oya

**Princess:** So how much money do you want Kenma?

**Kodzume:** How can you think that about me?

**Princess:** Sweetheart do you see me with Kuroo's face?

**Churro:** HEY!

**FatherKai:** He isn't lying

**Sugar:** Kageyama say that I'm seeing wrong

**MilkyWay:** ???

**Ei-chan:** What the hell?

**AlienPrince:** They found out?

**MilkyWay:** We weren't hiding. We have been like this since my second year in middle school

**Sugar:** But didn't you have a crush on….

**MilkyWay:** Yes just like Iwaizumi has a crush on someone. We aren't really dating it is just how our relationship is. It is like my hate-love relationship with Oikawa-san

**PartyCaptain:** What's going on?

**MotherKita:** You added me here just for this?

**BetterTwin:** No

**Tsuka:** We want to organise a training camp or just a vacation with all our teams

**AngryBird:** My uncle, Kageyama and Tsukasa-san offered to help us pay anything

**Princess:** Me and my little prince will help too

**Kodzume:** Y-you betrayed me?

**Princess:** You betrayed me first for that ShadowEmpress

**Kodzume:** But love they gave me the money to buy you your birthday gift

**Princess:** Ummmm how about we are both able to have other lovers?

**Kodzume:** Just know that you are always the first

**Princess:** You too sweetheart

**Momniwa:** What the fudge?

**Churro:** Who's Princess?

**Dadchi:** Before that are you sure that you will have enough money for a training camp/vacation with 12 teams?

**Tsuka:** Yes

**MilkyWay:** As Iwaizumi-san said the first time he came to my house 'I swim in money'

**Koganegawa:** My uncle is really famous and doesn't have where to use most of his money so he uses it on me

**Princess:** How do you think that I buy Kenma's games? And my little prince is son of ceos so yes he has

**FatherKai:** I don't see why not

**Jinny:** It will also be a great bonding exercise between the teams and in the teams

**Ushidaddy:** I don’t see why not but if it is needed more money I can help

**SassyTrouble:** For me it is a good idea

**TheGreatWall:** Third years too?

**AngryBird:** At least we know that Moniwa-san will go

**TheGreatWall:** Ok

**MotherKita:** Sure but know that most of my team is trouble

**Suwa:** The question is who isn’t trouble on our teams? And I like the idea

**Owl:** YEEEEEEEAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

**CaptainBrocoli:** I don’t know if all of my team will be able to go

**CaptainBrocoli:** And why didn’t you had Gora?

**MilkyWay:** The one you call fish lips or something like that?

**CaptainBrocoli:** Yes

**BetterTwin:** …………

**Shirabae:** Pffffttttttttttt

**Sugar:** OMFG

**Ei-chan:** Your the best

**BetterTwin:** THIS IS BULLYING

**MilkyWay:** He was nice to me the first time he talked to me different from you

**MotherKita:** I’m sure you and Osamu will become fast friends in this camp/vacation

**AlienPrince:** I’m so proud Tobio-chan

**AlienPrince:** And add Gora-chan, please

**CaptainBrocoli** has added  **GoraFish** to the chat

**GoraFish:** What is this about?

**MotherKita:** Read what is above since it is more easier then repeating ourselves

**Owl:** HEY HEY HEY

**PrettyBoy:** Bokuto-san please calm down

**Owl:** But Akaashi…..

**MilkyWay:** Iwaizumi-san says that you better decide now about the camp/vacation because we have to take care of a little sad puppy

**Sugar:** Poor boy but I think it is better if we first talk with everyone in the teams and see who will go or not

**Dadchi:** Okay

**Owl:** Sure

**Churro:** See you all later

**Princess:** I’m going to your home sweetheart so expulse that nasty cat, please

**Kodzume:** On my way

**FatherKai:** Goodbye

**GoraFish:** I will send a message to one of you when I know anything

**CaptainBrocoli:** Same

**PartyCaptain:** My team is always ready to have fun but okay

**Ushidaddy:** I will talk to them tomorrow

**Suwa:** Talk to you later

**MotherKita:** Bye & Sorry if Atsumu says or does anything stupid

**SassyTrouble:** Bye bye

**AlienPrince:** So you all agree in talking with the teams?

**Dadchi:** Yes

**Tsuka:** Bye

  
**AlienPrince** has expelled 14 people from this chat


	4. Crushes Part 1

**Tsuka:** So why isn’t his name Thighchi?

**Sugar:** I tried but I couldn’t

**MilkyWay:** How come that Daichi-san didn’t notice that the waitresses was flirting with him and gave him her number?

**Ei-chan:** No one knows. And how is the boy?

**MilkyWay:** He is sleeping in Iwaizumi-san’s lap while I make chocolate

**Yahabae:** Can I go to your house?

**MilkyWay:** Sure. I can make enough sweets for everyone in this chat plus Iwaizumi-san and Kyoutani

**Kodzume:** Me and Daishou are on our way to fetch the setters that don’t live in Miyagi and then going on our way to your home.

**Koganegawa:** Can my Uncle go?

**MilkyWay:** Sure

**AlienPrince:** Before anything: Why didn’t Moniwa talk when the captains & vice-captains where here?

**Momniwa:** I have a big fudging crush on Futakuchi and Kamasaki

**Tsuka:** I feel you

**BetterTwin:** You have a crush on Sakusa & Komori?

**Tsuka:** Yes. Bad luck when comes to love runs in my family

**AlienPrince:** I have a crush on one of the meme queens of my team and on my sleepy kouhai

**Yahabae:** I was never so happy that me and Shinji are dating since we were in middle school

**Sugar:** I think I have had a crush on Asahi and Noya since my second year

**Koganegawa:** Is this confession time? If yes I have this gigantic crush on Aone-san and Sakunami

**BetterTwin:** I have a crush on Akagi and Suna from my team

**PrettyBoy:** I have a crush on Bokuto-san and he is probably the only one that doesn’t know

**Kodzume:** Kuroo. I never thought that no one but Yaku-san and Shohei would notice my crush on Kuroo

**Shirabae:** Well I have a crush on two idiots that go by the names Yamagata and Kawanishi

**Ei-chan:** Oh Yamagata also as a crush on you and Taichi and I’m pretty sure that Taichi is aromantic but he feels attracted for you two

**Shirabae:** …….Thanks

**Ei-chan:** Your welcome. I have a crush on three people who are in a relationship and I, for my bad luck, know everything about it because Tendou is my roommate

**Shirabae:** You have a crush on Ushijima-san, Tnedou & Goshiki?

**Yahabae:** Tnedou

**Shirabae:** Fuck you

**Ei-chan:** Yes and it is pretty funny how everyone, except you, from the team comes asking me about relationships advices when I have never dated anyone

**AlienPrince:** That is really bad luck

**Shirabae:** I feel sorry for you

**Ei-chan:** Me too

**Tsuka:** And you Kageyama?

**MilkyWay:** Well I have a crush on five people and one of them is Terushima Yuuji

**Sugar:** You have a fantastic taste in man

**MilkyWay:** Thank you

**PrettyBoy:** Who are the other four?

**MilkyWay:** Secret

**Kodzume:** We have arrived

**MilkyWay:** The password is ‘Forget-Me-Not’

**Tsuka:** Thanks

**MilkyWay:** We are all in the kitchen so hurry up before we eat everything

**BetterTwin:** We are on our way

  
**Yahabae:** I can't wait to eat the sweets


	5. Marriage Planning & Perverts

**Sugar:** Kageyama I think I will marry you

**MilkyWay:** ???

**Shirabae:** Your food is made by the gods

**BetterTwin:** Our first plan is to try and make our crushes fall for us and if it doesn't result we will all marry Kageyama. What do you say?

**Kodzume:** I have no problems with that

**AlienPrince:** I never heard a better plan in my life

**Ei-chan:** If I said no to that plan it would mean that it wasn't me talking with you

**Tsuka:** I think it is easier to marry Kageyama than to make Sakusa and Komori fall for me so of course I will say yes.

**AngryBird:** I would marry a hundred Kageyama's if I could

**MilkyWay:** Okay you all will marry me I understand that

**PrettyBoy:** So when will your captain talk to the team?

**Tsuka:** Tomorrow if any of them come to the training

**Sugar:** We already did they are now talking with their parents or guardians.

**Sugar:** What do you mean?

**Tsuka:** It wouldn't be the first time that I was the only one that appeared for the training.

**PrettyBoy:** You really need a new team

**Tsuka:** When we had our late coach and our ex-players everything was okay but after our late coach died in an accident and my ex-teammates left the team I was left alone with this team and the new coach. I just want to die.

**Kodzume:** Why didn't you talk with your school's director?

**Tsuka:** Because one of the new players is his son

**Momniwa:** OMG! You really have bad luck

**Tsuka:** I know but can we change what why are talking about, please?

**AlienPrince:** I have already talked with the team and I'm waiting for their response

**Kodzume:** Kuroo will talk with them on monday and Daishou already talked with his team and they will all go.

**BetterTwin:** Rich bastards!

**BetterTwin:** Kita wilk talk with everyone tomorrow

**PrettyBoy:** I'm waiting for the teams answer

**MilkyWay:** Gora-san said that his whole team would go but that only Chigaya and Ogano would go from Shizen

**Shirabae:** I don't know

**Ei-chan:** From what Tendou said Ushijima will first talk with the parents and then with our team. And Suwa-san will contact me when he has a answer from his team

**Shirabae:** ……..

**Kodzume:** Poor you

**Ei-chan:** I prefer hearing this then what the three of them do in bed

**Momniwa:** Whenever you want to be way from them you can come to my house

**AngryBird:** My uncle his reading this and said that he can offer you an apartment for you to stay

**MilkyWay:** My home is always open for you

**Ei-chan:** It's okay. This is probably the last year that I will see them

**Sugar:** Okay. Terushima has just entered our gym saying that everyone but his managers would go

**MilkyWay:** I want to know how the piercing feels

**Tsuka:** He has a piercing?

**MilkyWay:** In his tongue

**Ei-chan:** Fuck it reminds me that I have wanted a piercing in my tongue for so long but can't make one because of Washijou-san

**AlienPrince:** It is sexy

**Yahabae:** So fucking sexy especially because he loves to show his tongue

**Kodzume:** Send a photo

**Shirabae:** Wait a minute. I think that Akakura has a photo of him.

**Ei-chan:** Akakura loves bad boys

**Shirabae:** True. And here it is

**Shirabae** has sent a photo the chat

**PrettyBoy:** Mmmm I would eat it

**Kodzume:** Same

**Tsuka:** Kageyama if I marry you I want you to have a piercing

**MilkyWay:** Okay

**BetterTwin:** How many sexy people do you know?

**AngryBird:** The questions is: Who isn't sexy from the people we know?

**Momniwa:** Why do we always end up talking about things like this?

**Yahabae:** Because we are sluts for sexy people and body parts

**Ei-chan:** Put sluts on it. Have you seen how many people from our teams are so muscular?

**AlienPrince:** I saw Iwa-chan becoming this sexy beefy man so yes I know

**Sugar:** Tanaka, Asahi and Daichi are the muscular force of our team and fuck they are so sexy

**Momniwa:** I have to admit that Aone is so sexy

**AngryBird:** And his muscles are so comfortable

**Kodzume:** Daishou passes a lot of time talking about Kai-san and Yamamoto's muscles and I have to agree with him because were the fuck did they get them?

**PrettyBoy:** Bokuto-san loves to show off is muscles and it is torture to see them almost everyday

**Shirabae:** I'm pretty sure that no one on our team is more muscular then Ushijima-san and Reon-san

**Ei-chan:** I have known Reon for years and the only reason he keeps his muscles is because he has a crush on Akakura and Yunohana and because his father is part of the mafia

**Ei-chan:** I have a collection of messages of Tendou talking about Ushijima and Goshiki's body

**Tsuka:** I need to say that even if it doesn't seem so Sakusa for sure is ripped and so fucking sexy looking especially when he is without a shirt and using his mask

**BetterTwin:** Aran is one of the muscular people of my team but Omimi is even more even if he isn't the most attractive when it come to face his body is so sexy

**MilkyWay:** Remember to not let anyone of our teams take your phone because if they do they will read all of this.

**Shirabae:** I never was so happy that my roommates are Akakura and Yamagata.

**Ei-chan:** Maybe I should accept the home offer from one of you because Tendou likes to use my phone. I was lucky that yesterday I slept in Kageyama's house

**AngryBird:** You can sleep on my house and my uncle can take you to school everyday.

**Ei-chan:** I will just pick some of my things and I will be on my way after you send me were you live.

**AngryBird:** I live in ******** ***** ***


	6. Poor Semi

**Momniwa:** Hey I have talked with the third years and they said that they would go

**AngryBird:** YAY!

**AlienPrince:** You are such a sweet child

**Momniwa:** He really is. I will not forgive anyone who hurts Kogane

**PrettyBoy:** ……

**PrettyBoy** changed  **Momniwa** 's name to  **MamaBear**

**PrettyBoy** changed  **AngryBird** 's name to  **BabyCub**

**MamaBear:** Normally people say that my cub is Sakunami even if I always was more linked to Kogane

**BabyCub:** Love you <3

**MilkyWay:** It reminds me of when Suzuki-san was always making sure that I was okay. I miss him

**BetterTwin:** Suzuki-san?

**AlienPrince:** He was the captain after me and he loved Kageyama as his brother.

**MilkyWay:** He is studying in America so we can't talk or see each other a lot. 

**BetterTwin:** I'm sure you will see him again someday

**Yahabae:** I think the same.

**Ei-chan:** I almost died

**MamaBear:** ???

**Ei-chan:** I was going to my room to pick some of my things……

**Sugar:** OMG they were there?

**Ei-chan:** And not only that

**Tsuka:** You mean they were having  _ 'fun' _ ?

**Ei-chan:** Yes. I never blushed so much and right now I'm hiding in Shirabu's bathroom while he talks with the three of them.

**Shirabae:** They want to talk to you Semi-san

**Ei-chan:** No

**Shirabae:** Yamagata says that he knows how to open the door

**Ei-chan:** Tell him I know his secrets especially the one he doesn't want anyone to know

**Kodzume:** You are scary

**Ei-chan:** Thanks

**Shirabae:** He blushed and has left the room but Ushijima-san, Tendou and Goshiki won't leave

**PrettyBoy:** Just go and hear them

**Ei-chan:** That isn't the problem baby

**PrettyBoy:** So what it is?

**Ei-chan:** I'm fucking crying and they don't need to know that!

**BabyCub:** Ask for someone's help to take them away

**Shirabae:** Doesn't Washijou-san have this preference for you?

**Ei-chan:** He is my godfather so yes. And he knows my feelings too

**Shirabae:** Send him a text explaining everything

**Ei-chan:** Thanks <3

**Shirabae:** Your welcome

**Tsuka:** I'm happy that I live in my own house without sexy roommates

**BetterTwin:** If I had to have a roommate it would be my twin.

**MilkyWay:** I would prefer not having one

**Sugar:** I prefer living in my home because if I didn't I would miss my father's food

**AlienPrince:** I was thinking about what happened yesterday in the cafe and about Daichi's nickname & I have a question

**Sugar:** What?

**AlienPrince:** Does Daichi have a Daddy Kink?

**MilkyWay:** I don't know

**Sugar:** I will ask that when we, the third years, play truth or dare again

**AlienPrince:** Tell me the answer when you know

**Shirabae:** I don't know what to do

**Kodzume:** ???

**Shirabae:** Akakura come and said that Washijou-san needed to talk to UshiTenGoshi and they left but when Semi was going back to his room to pick his things Tendou appeared from nowhere and picked Semi up and ran.

**PrettyBoy:** ………

**Tsuka:** Pray for him

**Yahabae:** Might the luck be with him

**Kodzume:** For security I did what I did before for everyone in the chat

**BetterTwin:** You're the best

**Kodzume:** Thanks

**Shirabae:** I now feel really bad for him

**Tsuka:** Who wouldn't be?

**Ei-chan:** What is going on?

**MilkyWay:** Who are you?

**Shirabae:** Maybe Tendou? Or Ushijima-san?

**BabyCub:** Or Goshiki?

**Ei-chan:** I'm Semi (?)

**AlienPrince:** Ei-chan would know what we were talking about but you don't

**Ei-chan:** Bubububu I just want to know why he won't look or talk with me, Toshi and Tsutomu

**Yahabae:** I don't know

**PrettyBoy:** We everyday see our roommates fuck with their boyfriends

**Sugar:** It is part of our fucking daily lives

**Kodzume:** I see Kuroo fucking someone in my room everyday at every hour

**MamaBear:** Language!

**MamaBear:** I hope you finally understood what we meant

**Ei-chan:** Yeah

**Ei-chan:** Thanks

**BabyCub:** Good luck

**MilkyWay:** I need to go. Bye <3

**AlienPrince:** If you are going to see Iwa-chan I recommend you don't do it because his brother is home

**MilkyWay:** So I'm going to see Takeru who prefers me over you

**AlienPrince:** Hate you

**MilkyWay:** Love you too <3

**Sugar:** Take care

**MamaBear:** If something happens call or message one of us

**BabyCub:** Bye

**Kodzume:** I will go back to my games

**PrettyBoy:** I will suffer torture because Bokuto-san wants to train again

**BetterTwin:** Have fun & Akaashi take some photos

  
**Tsuka:** See you <3


	7. Poor Semi II

**Ei-chan:** I don't understand what happened yesterday

**Shirabae:** What do you mean?

**Ei-chan:** Tendou took me to our room and was on my phone until Goshiki and Ushijima came back(Thanks Kenma)

**Ei-chan:** But I don't know what you said that made him just look at me in silence with the other two

**PrettyBoy:** We said that it wasn't a good thing to see your roommates fucking anyone and that was the reason you were acting like that.

**Kodzume:** Your welcome Semi

**Ei-chan:** After ten minutes in silence Goshiki apologized and the other two did the same.

**BetterTwin:** Still don't know what is confusing about that.

**Ei-chan:** They didn't let me leave the room so Ushijima had to go and bring food for us. We ate and Tendou made us see a movie and I fell asleep.

**MilkyWay:** Oh! I understand now

**Sugar:** ?

**Ei-chan:** When I woke up I was sleeping above Ushijima and between Tendou and Goshiki. Even when they woke up they didn't want to let me go but they had to because I needed to go to the bathroom and we have training.

**AlienPrince:** You don't know what think about it, right?

**Ei-chan:** Yeah

**Yahabae:** See how things are from now on and if you notice a big difference ask them about it.

**Ei-chan:** Thanks

**Yahabae:** Your welcome & Oikawa if you aren't in the gym in five minutes Iwaizumi-san is going to kill you

**AlienPrince:** I'm just taking Kageyama to Karasuno and I will be on my way

**MilkyWay:** Suga-san please tell Daichi-san that I will arrive a little bit later since I need to talk with one of my teachers.

**Sugar:** I will & remember that we have a practice match with Johzenji today

**MilkyWay:** You mean we will have a competition of who has more muscles between Terushima and Tanaka, right? If I start acting like I'm sick you know what it is about

**Sugar:** Good for me

**Tsuka:** Well let's see who will be in the gym: some of my teammates or only me.

**BabyCub:** Good luck Iizuna-san

**Tsuka:** Call me Tsukasa, Tsuka or Tsu, please

**MamaBear:** As you want Tsukasa

  
**MamaBear:** Have a good training everyone


	8. Marriage Plans II, Family & Cuddles

**Tsuka:** I hate my life

**AlienPrince:** What's wrong?

**Tsuka:** Today everyone had gone to the training and I told them about the vacation/camp and they said they would talk with their parents.

**Tsuka:** When the training ended Sakusa came talking to me saying that he could help paying anything if it was necessary to which I said that it probably won't be necessary but I would keep it in mind.

**Kodzume:** Continue

**Tsuka:** We were the only two left so we took a shower and dressed up fast(our coach loves to close the gym without seeing if someone is there). Then when we were arriving at the gates a beautiful girl calls Sakusa's name. Do you know who she was?

**Yahabae:** I have a idea on my mind

**PrettyBoy:** Same

**Tsuka:** It seems that she is his fiance and they have been promised to each other since they were seven.

**Yahabae:** You all really have bad luck in love

**Sugar:** We do

**BetterTwin:** What did we do in our past lives to suffer this bad in love?

**AlienPrince:** Maybe we killed someone

**Sugar:** And it had to be someone important and special

**Ei-chan:** I think it is better if we start organising our wedding with Kageyama

**PrettyBoy:** So where will it be?

**Kodzume:** On a volleyball court since it is the reason we all met each other.

**AlienPrince:** Agreed. And who takes care of the decoration?

**MamaBear:** I can since I wanna become a decorator

**BabyCub:** I'm sure you will become one of the best in the world<3

**MamaBear:** Awwww thank you my little cub

**Shirabae:** You will give me diabetes

**Shirabae:** I say we leave the clothes to the one who knows more about fashion.

**Sugar:** So Akaashi or Oikawa?

**PrettyBoy:** I can take care of that

**AlienPrince:** I will take care of the flowers since my sister is a florist

**Yahabae:** Me and Shinji will be your groomsmen

**Tsuka:** I will take care of the food

**BetterTwin:** I can make the invitations

**Sugar:** I will make a list of the people who we will invite

**Ei-chan:** I will contact whoever we need to contract for the wedding

**BabyCub:** I will help pay for anything

**MilkyWay:** Save me

**Yahabae:** What's wrong?

**MilkyWay:** Tanaka-san convinced me to go with him somewhere and it was to a tattoo shop

**Sugar:** WHAT?!?!?!?!?

**MilkyWay:** He will be doing a tattoo in his thighs(he also has great thighs) and he somehow dared me to do a piercing(I will do a ear piercing).

**PrettyBoy:** And?

**MilkyWay:** Terushima is getting a tattoo in his chest meaning he isn't wearing a fucking shirt and I want to die

**AlienPrince:** Look at the good side you can look at his chest and if asked what you are seeing you can say you are looking at the tattoo

**Sugar:** True

**MilkyWay:** Save me anyway because Saeko is here and she noticed my look to Terushima

**Sugar:** Poor baby

**AlienPrince:** It's okay blueberry baby if you need to run call one of us or Iwa-chan

**MilkyWay:** ……..

**MilkyWay:** Saeko invited Terushima to eat at my house………

**MamaBear:** Is it that bad?

**MilkyWay:** My parents and siblings are home

**BabyCub:** Why is it bad?

**AlienPrince:** Tell them you were going to eat out with some friends and if Saeko insists me and Iwa-chan will go eat out with you two

**MilkyWay:** Thanks Oikawa-san. I will be going and I will send you a message with where and when we will go eat

**AlienPrince:** Bye

**Kodzume:** What's wrong with his parents and siblings being home?

**AlienPrince:** I can't remember ever seeing them in any of Kageyama's important days or when they were called to school. They basically only care about work and Kageyama's siblings.

**Shirabae:** I know how that feels I can't remember a day were my parents passed time with me that didn't involve their work

**Sugar:** My poor baby

**BabyCub:** And his siblings?

**AlienPrince:** Only care about their work and lovers. The only people from Kageyama's family that I saw being a really family to him were his uncles and cousins but they don't live here.

**Shirabae:** Sometimes I ask if they only had us to have an heir or if we were a mistake

**Ei-chan:** Well I'm happy that you all are here so don't even think that you were a mistake.

**Shirabae:** It's easy to talk when it isn't with you

**Ei-chan:** Come to my room. I will cuddle you till you believe me

**Shirabae:** ………'Kay

**Yahabae:** We do we all have so many problems? I don't who was the idiot who said that life was easy because he is so wrong.

**MamaBear:** This weekend we will reunite with the teams to discuss the camp/vacations and us, the setters & Yahaba's boyfriend, will cuddle until all of us can take anymore

**Kodzume:** Can Daishou and his little prince cuddle with us?

**MamaBear:** Anyone who wants cuddles and love can cuddle with us

**AlienPrince:** Okay

**Sugar:** Never heard a better idea

**BetterTwin:** I wanna say the same but Akagi once told the team that he loves cuddles so if I die it is your fault

**PrettyBoy:** At least you die happy

**BetterTwin:** True

**Tsuka:** Well it seems that most of my team won't go

**BabyCub:** ???

**Tsuka:** They sent me a message saying that and only Komori & Sakusa will go even if the later one will have to take his fiance with him

**Ei-chan:** I'm always open for cuddles

**Tsuka:** I will take that offer during our camp/vacation

**Sugar:** I have decided that for our wedding none of our crushes, except maybe some who we have known for years, will be invited

**BetterTwin:** Send me the list

**BetterTwin:** I need to go my brother is calling me

**Yahabae:** Bye

**Shirabae:** Don't die

**MamaBear:** Take care <3

**BetterTwin:** I will


	9. Planning & we find out who is Kogane's uncle

**AlienPrince:** So from my team will go: Makki, Sleepy-chan, Mattsun, Iwa-chan, Kyouken-chan, Yahaba, Watari and Kin-chan.

**Sugar:** From Karasuno will be going everyone but Yachi and Kiyoko

**Tsuka:** Me, Komori, Sakusa and that girl.

**PrettyBoy:** Everyone except the managers. From Shizen and Ubugawa only will go Ogano, Chigaya and Ubugawa's whole team(except managers)

**Kodzume:** Everyone from Nohebi and Nekoma will go too

**BetterTwin:** We will all go from my team

**Ei-chan:** Same from here and Suwa-san said that everyone from his team will also go

**MilkyWay:** Johzenji will also go except for the managers

**MamaBear:** As I said before the third years will all go except for Mai-san

**BabyCub:** Everyone in the team will also go

**Shirabae:** So we will reunite tomorrow where?

**Sugar:** I don't know

**BabyCub:** We can reunite in my uncle's home that is, in fault of better words, a neutral place and has a big space we can use for cuddling

**Sugar:** Send the address to me and then I will inform everyone

**BabyCub:** Already sent it

**PrettyBoy:** Is it bad that I'm more excited for the cuddles then to see Nicolas Romero again or talk about our camp/vacation.

**Kodzume:** Same but this time I will take something to ask for an autograph

**MamaBear:** Won’t his family be home?

**BabyCub:** His ex-wife has their kid for this week

**MilkyWay:** Do you think I can convince him to let me toss to him?

**ShiraSalt:** I would like to know the same

**BabyCub:** Yes

**Ei-chan:** So we have a plan

**BetterTwin:** See you all tomorrow

**Tsuka:** Sleep well and be ready for a lot of cuddles

**Yahabae:** I can’t wait

**AlienPrince:** Have a goodnight and have dreams of me<3

**Sugar:** Goodnight and I am not a fan of nightmares Oikawa

**AlienPrince:** Bad Suga

**MilkyWay:** You act as my neighbor with his dog & and last time I saw Suga-san he was a person and you are trash

**AlienPrince:** I hate you Tobio-chan

**MilkyWay:** Goodnight<3

**MamaBear:** Night<3

**BabyCub:** Have good dreams<3

**ShiraSalt:** I will dream of our wedding with Kageyama

**Ei-chan:** Same & Goodnight<3


	10. Cuddle Pile Texts

**AlienPrince:** This feels so good

**BetterTwin:** I'm dying. Akagi and Suna are cuddling with me

**Ei-chan:** Someone trade with me. Tendou is trying to see what I'm doing

**Shirabae:** Come to my side I need more affections

**Yahabae:** You are so warm Shirabu

**Ei-chan:** I know, right? It makes you want to sleep with him at your side and never wanting to let go

**Tsuka:** Is it bad that I'm happy that Sakusa is cuddling with me(god knows why since he is a germaphobe) while that girl is jealous sitting in the sofa with Gora's team?

**Kodzume** No. And someone can save Kageyama? I think Bokuto is trying to touch his ass

**PrettyBoy:** He isn't trying he is doing it while Kageyama sleeps in Terushima's arms

**Sugar:** Isn't that sexual harassment?

**AlienPrince:** The question is who would believe that Bokuto is doing something like that

**PrettyBoy:** True

**Yahabae:** I never saw Kyoutani so happy

**Sugar:** They look so cute together

**Tsuka:** As anyone seen Komori?

**BetterTwin:** He is right behind you sleeping

**Tsuka:** Oh! I knew that someone was behind me I just didn't know who

**Kodzume:** Daishou says this is the best idea anyone ever had & I need to say that Kuguri is really comfortable

**PrettyBoy:** It is funny to see Kuroo so unhappy with you cuddling Daishou and Kuguri

**Sugar:** It seems that Kageyama finally woke up

**MamaBear:** Oh dear, poor Bokuto

**BabyCub:** My uncle wants to know if you want to sleep here and if you want blankets

**MilkyWay:** Bring them, please

**MamaBear:** Are you okay?

**MilkyWay:** Yes. It's just that normally when I wake up with people around me I want warmth and affections

**Kodzume:** I'm on my way after Daishou makes Kuguri let me go

**Yahabae:** Semi go closer to Kageyama

**Ei-chan:** Already doing it but it is difficult with Shirabu basically on top of me

**Shirabae:** You are comfortable

**MamaBear:** Everyone is looking confused to us

**BetterTwin:** Suna and Akagi are following me & my brother is laughing at me for that

**Tsuka:** Sakusa doesn't want to let me go(last time I saw him he was germaphobe so what is happening?) but I want to cuddle Kageyama too

**BabyCub:** Tell him that you need to move a little and if he wants he will follow you(maybe he is touch starved)

**Yahabae:** Shinji says that we should all move together because this feels good

**AlienPrince:** If some of us weren't graduating I would say let's do it

**AlienPrince:** Where did Kunimi came from?

**MilkyWay:** He costumed to do that before with Kindaichi who is also in this pile of cuddles

**PrettyBoy:** I think the only people who aren't here are that girl & Romero

**BabyCub:** My uncle is probably taking photos & I just want to sleep right where I am

**MamaBear:** Same. Cuddles never felt better than now especially because Futakuchi is cuddling me

**Ei-chan:** If I see Bokuto trying to touch Kageyama's ass again I will hit him

**PrettyBoy:** Already told him

**Shirabae:** Just stop messaging/talking and let us sleep

**Yahabae:** Have a good sleep

**Tsuka:** Same

  
**BetterTwin:** This is a dream come true


	11. The morning after

**MamaBear:** Holy fudge

**BabyCub:** What's going on?

**MamaBear:** I was going to make breakfast but when I arrived to the kitchen it was a little bit occupied

**Kodzume:** What do you mean?

**MamaBear:** Kageyama and Iwaizumi were making breakfast and acting like a couple while Kindaichi and Matsukawa drank milk(and were admiring Iwaizumi's arms)

**Yahabae:** Say that you took a picture, please?

**MamaBear:** No but i can do it right now

**AlienPrince:** Do it. They always look cute together

**MamaBear:** Done

**MamaBear** has sent a photo to the chat 

**Tsuka:** I need someone like them in my life

**BabyCub:** Same

**BetterTwin:** So am I the only one that can't get up?

**PrettyBoy:** No. Bokuto-san has me between his arms and doesn't seem to want to let me go

**BabyCub:** Sakunami is stronger then what I thought

**Tsuka:** No but I also don't want them to let me go

**Ei-chan:** I think that this time I won't really be moving anytime soon

**Shirabae:** Why are Taichi and Yamagata cuddling with me? When I fell asleep I was cuddling Yahaba and Semi

**Yahabae:** Don't know but look at the positive side you’re between your crushes

**AlienPrince:** I was never so happy for this

**Kodzume:** No one wants to help me? I really need to go to the bathroom

**MilkyWay:** I'm on my way and breakfast is in the table

**MamaBear:** I start thinking that the idea of marrying Kageyama is better then confessing to my crushes

**BetterTwin** Same

**AlienPrince:** Let's wake up everyone to eat breakfast

**BabyCub** Where is my uncle?

**MilkyWay:** He had to go to work

**BabyCub:** Thanks

**BetterTwin:** Who is the boy between my brother and Aran(I don't remember his name)?

**PrettyBoy:** It's Chigaya Eikichi the first year middle blocker of Shizen

**MilkyWay:** How the hell does Kuroo has so much force?

**Kodzume:** Well he is a middle blocker

**MilkyWay:** Tsukishima is a middle blocker and he isn't this strong

**MilkyWay:** Is Aone-san awake?

**BabyCub:** Yes. I will tell him to help you

**MilkyWay:** Thanks<3

**BabyCub:** Your welcome

**Tsuka:** I don’t understand them

**Ei-chan:** Welcome to my world

**Sugar:** Just ignore them because telling the truth sometimes boys are more difficult to understand than girls

**MamaBear:** True

**Kodzume:** Kageyama when I'm done with the food I will ask you and Iwaizumi in marriage

**AlienPrince:** I'm sorry but I'm first

**MilkyWay:** Okay but please don't say it in front of my team because they somehow seem to be suddenly protective of me(?)

**Sugar:** I may have told them about Bokuto trying to touch your ass

  
**PrettyBoy:** Bokuto-san is pouting because Sawamura was scolding him


	12. Here comes more setters

**MilkyWay:** Oh! That reminds me can we add the other setters to the chat?

**AlienPrince:** I'm not sure after what we wrote before

**BabyCub:** We can make them promise to never tell anyone about it(only if it is a case of life or death)

**BetterTwin:** I'm okay with that

**Kodzume:** I already did that. You can add them

**Sugar:** Okay

**Sugar** has added  **Yuzu** ,  **PartySetter** ,  **SueMe** ,  **Michi** and 8 other people to the chat

**BabySetter:** Akaashi-san?

**Kitty:** What's this?

**BabyCub:** This is a group chat for all setters

**PartySetter:** Why can't I read messages from before we were added?

**AlienPrince:** You need to promise something before you can do it

**BadBitch:** So tell me about it

**LovelyFlower:** But I'm not pretty

**Sugar:** Everyone is pretty be it in the outside or the inside

**LovelyFlower:** Thanks

**Sugar:** Your welcome

**E-Ichigo:** So what do we need to promise?

**PrettyBoy:** That you will never tell what you read to no one. Only in cases of life and death

**Yuzu:** Isn't that a little bit….exaggerated?

**MamaBear:** Not with what we have talked about

**SueMe:** Okay. It can't be worst then what some of my teammates write in the team's chat

**Tsuka:** You are jinxing yourself

**Michi:** Sure, I can promise that

**Nat:** I promise

**Yoshi:** I don't see a problem with that

**MineBaby:** Sure and ignore my name it was my boyfriend who choose my name

**BetterTwin:** …….I hate you

**MineBaby:** ???

**Yahabae:** Wait till you have read everything

**PartySetter:** I'm always ready for fun

**MilkyWay:** Is that your motto?

**PartySetter:** Yes. Why?

**Shirabae:** It can be taken as something pervert in some contexts

**LovelyFlower:** …...You know what I'm okay without knowing what you were talking about before

**MamaBear:** Don't worry it isn't something bad

**Kodzume:** You can finally see everything

**BadBitch:** Now I know why you are Daishou's favorite

**Kodzume:** Thank you

**E-Ichigo:** I arrived at the conclusion that I'm probably the only hetero in this chat

**Yahabae** Probably but at least me and Oikawa are bi.

**PartySetter:** I need to say that even I want to know how Yuuji's piercing feels like

**LovelyFlower:** It could have been worse

**SueMe:** At least you don't talk about your kinks

**MineBaby:** I feel bad for you

**Sugar:** We too

**BadBitch:** Oh so you also play that game. Add me I'm SlyLady.

**Kodzume:** Okay

**Kitty:** Aren't Yaku-san and Daichi-san going out?

**MilkyWay:** They are?

**Kitty:** At least it was what he told me and Shohei one day when we saw them holding hands in direction to the cinema

**AlienPrince:** Poor puppy

**MilkyWay:** Well I have to go and talk to my puppy. Bye

**Michi:** You are strange but I like it

**Nat:** Hey what do you do when your crush asks you on a date and because of your nervousness you run away?

**Yuzu:** Go and talk to him

**Nat:** But I' embarrassed

**BabySetter:** I'm sure he will understand so don't be embarrassed

**BabySetter:** And you can't do worse than me and Tamahiko

**Ei-chan:** What do you mean?

**Kitty:** Me and Shuichi are dating Lev and Yamato but who confessed first was Lev and I may have hit him before running away

**BabySetter:** And I may or not also have hit Lev just in a place that hurts really bad

**Kodzume:** So that was the reason why Lev didn't play for a week

**Nat:** You know what? I will talk to him and try to not do worse than you

**Sugar:** Why don't you have a couple name?

**Shirabae:** What are you talking about?

**Sugar:** In our school people started using couple names in the chats like if I was dating Kageyama I would use SenpaiSetter and he would use KouhaiSetter or something like that.

**LovelyFlower:** So Yahaba and Shirabu are basically using a couple name

**Yahabae:** Yeah

**Shirabae:** It was using bae or bunny so I choose bae

**BabySetter:** Let's do it Tama

**Kitty:** But what could it be?

**Yuzu:** Can I?

**Kitty:** Sure

**Yuzu** changed  **BabySetter** 's name to  **Lil'Hori**

**Yuzu** changed  **Kitty** 's name to  **Lil'Hiko**

**Lil'Hori:** I like it

**Lil'Hiko:** Me too

**Michi:** I have a question

**SueMe:** Ask

**Michi:** Why weren't we invited for the camp/vacation?

**Tsuka:** We hadn't your numbers before

**Sugar:** I had to ask Ubugawa's setter for your numbers(he isn't in the chat because he doesn't want to be)

**Nat:** I did it

**E-Ichigo:** So?

**Nat:** I HAVE A BOYFRIENDS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**MineBaby:** Congrats!

**Ei-chan:** At least some of us can be happy

**MamaBear:** We do have Kageyama while he doesn't confess to his crushes

**PartySetter:** I want to join that marriage

**Michi:** Me too

**LovelyFlower:** Can I?

**BabyCub:** Sure <3

**Yahabae:** "Notice from last hour a group of high school volleyball players create a club in honour of the genius setter Kageyama Tobio and have divulged their desire to marry him together with their weddings plans"

**Yahabae:** Sorry Shinji asked me to do it

**BabyCub:** Tell him I love him

**AlienPrince:** I'm so proud of him

**MineBaby:** He isn't wrong

**LovelyFlower:** Why did I choose a school with dorms again?

**Ei-chan:** You too?

**LovelyFlower:** ???

**Ei-chan:** Are you rooming with your crushes or at least one of them?

**LovelyFlower:** Yeah. How did you know

**Shirabae:** Story of his life

**Ei-chan:** Such a sweet kouhai

**Shirabae:** I learn from the best

**LovelyFlower:** It is really bad especially if they are dating

**Ei-chan:** I know, right? If it weren't for them not knowing it I would think they are doing it in purpose

**LovelyFlower:** Or that we have written on our forehead "I am a good adviser for your relationship and I'm also a voyeur"

**Ei-chan:** I recently was going to my dorm and saw my crushes fucking and it was painful instead of pleasing

**LovekyFlower:** Mine forgot that I am a light sleeper and fuck while I supposedly sleep

**Sugar:** No more depressing thoughts please

**Shirabae:** Our lives are made of depressing thoughts

**Sugar:** …...True

**AlienPrince:** As Tobio-chan said anything about Kyouken-chan?

**Sugar:** No

**Lil'Hiko:** I still don't understand what that person as to do with Daichi-san and Yaku-san dating

**Kodzume:** That person as big crush on Daichi that no one but us(+ Iwaizumi and Romero) know about

  
**Michi:** Poor boy


	13. Let's do a calendar

**E-Ichigo:** I have an idea for you

**PrettyBoy:** What?

**E-Ichigo:** Try to see if any of your crushes is a little bit attracted to you by sending a sexy picture to them

**Yahabae:** What do you mean?

**E-Ichigo:** Like if Semi likes to use lingerie he takes a photo of him in lingerie and 'accidentally' sends a photo for them

**Ei-chan:** Never used lingerie but it isn't the worst idea

**BabyCub:** If I can't look on their faces for the rest of my life it will be your fault

**MamaBear:** I would say the same but I am not able to look at their faces now without blushing so I am indifferent to this

**AlienPrince:** Is it bad that I'm thinking about how one of my crushes would look good in lingerie

**MineBaby:** Naahhh it happened a lot to me when I wasn't with my boyfriend

**Michi:** I have one problem with this idea

**SueMe:** What is it?

**Michi:** I can't take a photo to save myself

**BetterTwin:** I can ask my brother to take the photos for us

**Nat:** Can I join even if I have a boyfriend now?

**BadBitch:** Sure sweetie

**Yuzu:** I think I could send a photo of me naked to my crush and he would ask me if someone made me do it or what it was for

**PrettyBoy:** Mood

**Lil'Hori:** We could use this to give photos of us to Lev and Yamato on their birthday

**Lil'Hiko:** Let's do it

**Kodzume:** Ask him Atsumu

**MineBaby:** How will you reunite everyone?

**Tsuka:** We aren't rich for nothing

**BetterTwin:** Fucking rich people!

**BabyCub:** Atsumu's motto is "Fucking rich people/bastards!"

**BetterTwin:** Basically and I asked my brother

**E-Ichigo:** What did he say?

**BetterTwin:** He will do it if we give him photos of Chigaya(is this the name of that boy?)

**LovelyFlower:** Should I know who he is?

**PrettyBoy:** We can take him with us for the photography session

**BetterTwin:** He read this from my shoulder and agreed with that

**BabyCub:** You know if one of us goes right know and fetch the ones that aren't here and we expulse the ones that aren't needed from my uncle house we could take the photos right now

**SueMe:** And what will we say once we send our crushes our photos? They will ask why did we take that photos in your uncle's house.

**Shirabae:** Say we are doing a calendar

**MineBaby:** We could really do it and then sell it to our teams(that way we are sure your crushes have your photos)

**E-Ichigo:** If I wasn't hetero and we weren't dating someone I would date you

**MineBaby:** Thanks

**Yahabae:** Can I take a photo with Shinji, please?

**LovelyFlower:** Sure

**Kodzume:** Daishou offered himself to go fetch everyone

**Tsuka:** No. Me and Eita will go because we need space from them

**Ei-chan:** We really need because I don't fucking understand them

**Nat:** ???

**BetterTwin:** Their crushes cuddle with them and then act as they are invisible 

**E-Ichigo:** You are really unlucky

**SueMe:** I will be waiting for you in front of my school

**Tsuka:** Send us were you are, please

**Michi:** Done

**MamaBear:** Let's expulse some idiots from this house

**AlienPrince:** Someone should tell about this to Kageyama and we will need to let Kyoutani and Iwaizumi stay

**BabyCub:** I don't mind taking a photo with Iwaizumi

**Shirabae:** Who does?

**BetterTwin:** I will do it since he seems to be the right person to convince Chigaya

**MamaBear:** You are still furious that he said that Chigaya was the best person in the training camp, right?

**BetterTwin** Pfffffft of course not

**Shirabae:** Mmmm

**BetterTwin:** Fuck you

  
**Shirabae:** No, thank you.


	14. Oikawa-Kageyama twins?

**MilkyWay:** Can I marry Iwaizumi instead of you all?

**Ei-chan:** How about we all marry you and Iwaizumi?

**Tsuka:** Give me that body

**BabyCub:** If I act like I will faint will he catch me?

**AlienPrince:** Do it

**BetterTwin:** Fuck. Lucky Kogane!

**MamaBear:** How the hell does he have that body?

**AlienPrince:** He plays volleyball and goes to the gym every weekend

**LovelyFlower:** I'm going to start to go to the gym on weekends

**Yuzu:** Me too

**Michi:** You know he is reading everything from Kogane's phone, right?

**MilkyWay:** Yeah but he already knows all of this

**Tsuka:** And as you have read before we can also be known as the Perv Setter Squad

**PartySetter:** Who is after Hanayama?

**MineBaby:** Me and I may need some help coming down

**E-Ichigo:** Yeah my girlfriend says it is difficult to use high heels

**Sugar:** My mother says the same and she has to use them for work everyday

**MilkyWay:** Really? I don't think that. They are really comfortable

**AlienPrince:** WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?

**Yahabae:** Kunimi and Kindaichi weren't lying?

**MilkyWay:** About me playing volleyball in high heels? No, I really did it and it was funny to see the other team's manager looking with jealousy and shock to me

**Nat:** …….

**Nat:** Do you have a photo

**MilkyWay:** I don't have one but I think Kunimi or Kindaichi took one

**Yahabae:** I will ask them. And Shiramine did you arrive well?

**MineBaby:** Yeah. Echigo picked me up to take me downstairs

**E-Ichigo:** Who will be the last one?

**MilkyWay:** Me and Chigaya(he only accepted to take photos if all photos he take I was with him)

**BetterTwin:** Cute

**Kodzume:** Do we had him to the marriage?

**PrettyBoy:** Sure

**Shirabae:** I don't have a problem with that

**BabyCub:** Okay and my fav photo is the one where I'm in Iwaizumi's arms

**MamaBear:** Lucky

**MilkyWay:** Who said I wanted a harem?

**SueMe:** Us so shhhhh

**MilkyWay:** Hate you

**BadBitch:** Oh my god he is pouting

**Lil'Hori:** So cute

**Lil'Hiko:** Someone kiss him for us he is getting embarrassed

**PartySetter:** Adopt me

**PartySetter:** Sorry I mean adopt him

**AlienPrince** has changed  **PartySetter** 's name to  **Toby'sBaby**

**AlienPrince:** This way Tobio-chan can ask Terushima in a date because they have a son together

**Toby'sBaby:** LMAO

**Toby'sBaby:** I love you man

**MilkyWay** has changed  **AlienPrince** 's name to  **TrashKing**

**MilkyWay:** The aliens don't want a prince like you but the trash has chosen you has their king

**Sugar:** I'm so proud my baby boy<3

**Toby'sBaby:** GO MAMA!!!!!!

**Ei-chan:** Go Queen!!!!!!!!

**Shirabae:** Show it to that trash!!!!!

**LovelyFlower:** Show him who you are!

**Michi:** Go girl!

**E-Ichigo:** Get him baby!

**Yahabae:** Don't let him win!!!

**Tsuka:** Show this trash his place!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**MineBaby:** Go baby boy!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BetterTwin:** Show him who is the true winner!

**Kodzume:** Get him Tobio!

**PrettyBoy:** Don’t let this trash win!

**Lil’Hiko:** Go Tobio!

**Lil’Hori:** Show him Tobio!

**BabyCub:** Go Toby!!!!!!!

**MamaBear:** Make your Mama proud!

**BadBitch:** Go Gal!

**Yuzu:** Don’t lose Babe!

**SueMe:** Show him why we love you dear!

**Nat:** Best-Roast-Ever!

**TrashKing:** I hate you all

**MilkyWay:** I love you too

**BabyCub:** I think Iwaizumi-san and Kyoutani are dying of laughing

**TrashKing:** I’m going to change teams

**Tsuka:** I will change with you

**Yahabae:** Do it

**Michi:** Okay enough I can’t no more and Chigaya and Osamu are looking scared to us

**MamaBear:** You know that we shouted everything we wrote and Kageyama and Oikawa were rolling in the floor like crazy

**BetterTwin:** I think my brother looks scared because that is how he and me act at home

**Nat:** “Last minutes news: It was discovered that Oikawa Tooru, known as The Great King and the captain of Aobajohsai Volleyball Team, and Kageyama Tobio, known as The King Of Court and Karasuno’s main setter, may be twins by the way they act but we are still waiting for the genetics tests”

**Yahabae:** Shinji would probably ask you to marry him

**MilkyWay:** Well at least Oikawa-san is a better twin than my own twin sister

**Sugar:** What???????

**MilkyWay:** One of my siblings is my twin and while I'm obligated to go to all of her games(she played in Niiyama with Tanaka's childhood friend) she never comes to mine and when I can't go to one of her games my family says that I should support my sister more

**SueMe:** So who wants to adopt him?

**Sugar:** I will kill them that's for sure

**Sugar:** And I want to adopt Kageyama

**Nat:** The question is who doesn't want to adopt or marry him

**Yahabae:** True

**MilkyWay:** Me :P

**E-Ichigo:** So funny Kageyama

**MilkyWay:** I have family that loves me so don't worry

**LovelyFlower:** Who?

**MilkyWay:** My uncles and cousins

**MilkyWay:** And I have you all

**MamaBear:** So cute<3

**BabyCub:** We love you too

**TrashKing:** I'm not crying

**Yuzu:** I just have something in my eyes

**Lil'Hiko:** Same

**Lil'Hiro:** Hug!

**PrettyBoy:** I….. don't know what to say

**Kodzume:** <3

**BadBitch:** How do people want me to keep being a bad bitch when you say things like that

**E-Ichigo:** It's decided you belong to all of us and you can't do anything about it

**Toby'sBaby:** Let's all hug

**Shirabae:** Let's end the photography session and then we will all cuddle each other because most of our lives are sad

**Ei-chan:** Yes, please <3

**SueMe:** Okay

**Tsuka:** Love you Tobio <3

  
**BetterTwin:** You are all the best


	15. 'Rich Bastards' & Roommates are the worst

**MilkyWay:** I miss your cuddles

**BetterTwin:** Same

**Sugar:** Why does it has to be monday already? I don't want to go to school

**TrashKing:** I hate school

**Yuzu:** It could be worse

**Toby'sBaby:** It's funny how Yuuji likes school but also he is in the most advanced class so maybe it isn't surprising

**Nat:** I'm gonna die

**Tsuka:** Why?

**Nat:** My boyfriend kissed me in front of everyone and know they are all making perverted jokes about us and we only have kissed

**Yahabae:** Good luck

**Nat:** Thanks

**MineBaby:** I remember that happening to me and it only stopped when I asked them why they were so curious about what I do behind closed doors with my boyfriends and if they wanted a video of it. Kenrou couldn't stop laughing for a long time

**Nat:** I can try to do that but some at my class are known to be really perverted so it may backfire

**Shirabae:** Say that what you do in or out of the bedroom with your boyfriend is your problem not theirs.

**Nat:** Okay

**E-Ichigo:** You are so compliant

**Nat:** I know it is something I started doing when I was ten and wanted to integrate myself with the others

**Tsuka:** You shouldn't need to do that. If people don't accept you as you are they aren't needed by you or important enough for you to care about them

**Nat:** Thanks. I will have that in mind <3

**TrashKing:** So Tobio-chan what happened yesterday? Iwa-chan is avoiding the team

**Yahabae:** I'm curious about that too

**MilkyWay:** Oh! I may have showed him some old photos of Kindaichi and Matsukawa(this last ones I asked his younger brother who is from my class). And then said that he should ask them out and may have put in his head how their sex life may be like if they were together

**Sugar:** I still don't know how the team believe you are innocent and naive

**MilkyWay:** You know that for them I only have volleyball in my head and Chika, Sashi and Hito know about this since they live next to me

**Kodzume:** They do?

**MilkyWay:** They live together in the house that is at the right of mine

**BetterTwin:** …...How many of you are rich?

**MilkyWay:** From Karasuno's volleyball club it's me, Hitoka and Sashi

**Yahabae:** Shinji isn't rich like them but almost and I think Hanamaki is rich too

**TrashKing:** He is

**Tsuka:** Well me and Sakusa from my team

**Shirabae:** Me and Semi are the only not rich from our team

**MamaBear:** No one from the third years is rich

**BabyCub:** Me and Futakuchi

**BadBitch:** Everyone in my team is rich

**LovelyFlower:** No one is rich in my team

**Toby'sBaby:** Bobata is rich or at least he seems to be rich

**MineBaby:** I really don't know

**Kodzume:** I think that Shohei is rich but I'm not sure

**PrettyBoy:** Konoha I think

**Yuzu:** Same as Hanamasa's team

**SueMe:** Most of my team is rich

**Michi:** Kiryu

**E-Ichigo:** Don't know

**Nat:** Same as Echigo-san

**Yoshi:** Same as Suwa

**Sugar:** I thought that you would never talk

**Yoshi:** I'm that type of person that reads everything and just answers sometimes

**Lil'Hori:** Like Shohei-san

**Kodzume:** The conversionsations are that interesting?

**Yoshi:** Very much

**MilkyWay:** Can someone help me with my homework after school?

**TrashKing:** Why don't you ask Iwa-chan?

**MilkyWay:** He can't today

**Yoshi:** I can help you. Just had me to your skype and send me a message for when you will contact me

**MilkyWay:** Thanks. I will<3

**Ei-chan:** Someone save me

**LovelyFlower:** Me too

**BetterTwin:** Why?

**Ei-chan:** Our teams were having a practice match against each other

**LovelyFlower:** And for some unknown reason we caught our crushes talking to each other

**Ei-chan:** And then they decided to go on a double date

**LovelyFlower:** And Takeru knowing that I had no one to hang out with decided that I should come

**Ei-chan:** Tendou made me go and now they are trying to put us together

**Shirabae:** Oh My Fucking God!

**Yoshi:** Just act like you received and important call or message and have to go

**Ei-chan:** If Tendou didn't know that during school my parents never contact if it isn't a case of someone dying

**LovelyFlower:** Takeru will ask me to see my phone

**BabyCub:** My uncle can send a message to you saying that you were accepted to work as a part-time manager to his team and you need to go and meet them(they really need a manager if you want)

**LovelyFlower:** Yes, please

**BabyCub:** Okay. I will inform him right now

**Shirabae:** I contacted Washijou-san and he said he will call you saying that he needs your help

**Ei-chan:** Thanks Jirou

  
**Shirabae:** Your welcome


	16. Never play Truth or Dare with Kageyama Tobio

**Yoshi:** I have a question

**Tsuka:** What?

**Yoshi:** If you all are going to a camp/vacation can't you make your crushes be in the same room as you?

**BetterTwin:** ……..

**Sugar:** Yes. We can

**MilkyWay:** Can we put Ken-chan in the same room as Daichi and Yaku?

**BabyCub:** Ask your teams if they want to be in the same room as their lovers(if they have any in their teams) and then we can decide from there, okay?

**MamaBear:** You grow up so fast

**Sugar:** Moniwa calm down

**BadBitch:** I will go ask them but Daishou will say he wants to stay in the same room as Kenma

**MilkyWay:** No. Just crushes nothing more

**Yuzu:** And if they don't have crushes

**MilkyWay:** Leave it to me

**LovelyFlower:** Somehow I feel like I should be afraid

**Ei-chan:** I don't even know if I want to be in the same room as them

**Tsuka:** Same

**Yahabae:** Hey why don't the rest of you ask your teams if they want to come? It will be the rich ones from this chat + Daishou & Kuguri who will pay everything

**Nat:** Okay

**Yuzu:** Sure

**LovelyFlower:** I will do it & Kogane thank you for arranging a job for me<3

**BabyCub:** Your welcome <3

**E-Ichigo:** Can I take my girlfriend?

**Tsuka:** Sure but she probably will have to room with that girl

**MineBaby:** Somehow I know my boyfriend will go because he is a fan of Fukurodani

**PrettyBoy:** It is funny that people think that Bokuto is kidding when he says they should do something stupid

**Kodzume:** Same

**Michi:** Sure. I will talk with Kiryu-san

**Yoshi:** Already did it

**Lil'Hiko:** You work fast

**Yoshi:** Thanks

**Yoshi:** And they will give me the answer tomorrow

**TrashKing:** That reminds me. Suga do you already know if Daichi has or not a Daddy Kink?

**Sugar:** No but seeing that our camp/vacation is near maybe we can plan a night of games and play truth or dare to find out

**TrashKing:** I like the way you think

**Yahabae:** I was talking with Kunimi just now and I mentioned about a night of games 

during our camp/vacation and he looked right into my eyes and said that no way in hell or heaven he will play truth or dare again with Kageyama

**Yoshi:** Why?

**Yahabae:** I don't know

**BetterTwin:** You could say that he is deadly when it comes to that game

**Tsuka:** How so?

**BetterTwin:** Well in the last day of our training camp together we decided to play truth or dare and you could say that he made some of us regret playing it with him

**BadBitch:** It couldn't be so bad

**MilkyWay:** Are you talking about when I dared you to do a lap dance to Ayato-san?

**BetterTwin:** And all of your other dares and truths

**BabyCub:** Well if it is to make us feel embarrassed it is better if it will be by our future husband

**Michi:** True


	17. The seed of bromance

**LovelyFlower:** My team said they would go if it wouldn't cost too much

**PrettyBoy:** They swim in money so no it won't be

**LovelyFlower:** Ok<3

**PrettyBoy:** Cute

**Lil'Hiko:** Hey I just had an idea

**Lil'Hori:** What?

**Shirabae:** Speak your mind

**Lil'Hiko:** You know how Bokuto and Kuroo have a bromance? Just like Kenma and Daishou?

**Kodzume:** Yeah. Why?

**Lil'Hiko:** Why not have our own with someone in this chat?

**Michi:** I like this idea

**Nat:** I'm in

**E-Ichigo:** Are we at least an even number?

**SueMe:** Yes we are

**MineBaby:** So we just have to choose

**BadBitch:** Why don't we put our names in a generator or somethings and let it pick our bromances?

**Tsuka:** Bitch I love that

**BadBitch:** Thanks

**Yuzu:** Working on it already

**Yoshi:** Don't forget to send the results

**Momniwa:** Why do I feel like this will bring more problems then we already have?

**Ei-chan:** Because that is the definition of our lives

**BabyCub:** True

**MilkyWay:** Yoshi-san can I make the video call in ten minutes?

**Yoshi:** Sure

**MilkyWay:** See you later 

**TrashKing:** Good luck

**BetterTwin:** See you


	18. Important Question

I'm sure you all already know about Sakusa and Komori being cousins and I would like to know if you want me to change Sakusa x Komori x Iizuna to just Sakusa or Komori x Iizuna because of this or you don't mind the ship?

Please answer <3


	19. Nicknames & Poor Futamata

**Nat:** Hey Yuzu do you already have the results?

**Yuzu:** Yes I do

**Michi:** Show them

**Yuzu:** Here it is: Suwa & Semi, Sakishima & Hanayama, Echigo & Futamata, Iizuna & Suga, Oikawa & Shirabu, Usuri & Anahori, Natsuse & Kenma, Me & Haga, Atsumu & Shiramine, Akaashi & Moniwa, Koganegawa & Teshiro and Yahaba & Kageyama.

**Yuzu:** But if you want someone different I did it a second time and the result was: Iizuna & Echigo, Shirabu & Moniwa, Anahori & Teshiro(Romance+Bromance), Semi & Sakishima, Suwa & Oikawa, Haga & Hanayama, Futamata & Shiramine, Koganegawa & Me, Kageyama & Atsumu, Suga & Yahaba, Natsuse & Kenma and Akaashi & Usuri

**Yahabae:** I call dibs on Kageyama

**BetterTwin:** You little bitch

**Yahabae:** Thank you

**BadBitch:** Lovely Flower you're all mine

**LovelyFlower:** Okay Sakishima

**BadBitch:** Call me Isu-chan, dear

**LovelyFlower:** Isu-chan you can call me Kazu or Masa

**BadBitch:** Thank you Masa-chan

**SueMe:** Baby I will sue your crushes and you beat mine up, okay?

**Ei-chan:** Sure honey and don’t forget that I need to be first then your crush

**SueMe:** Same baby

**TrashKing:** Jirou-chan I hope you will love me right

**Shirabae:** If you do the same with me Tooru-kun

**E-Ichigo:** Bae I promise to take good care of you

**Toby’sBaby:** Awww thank you my beau. I promise the same to you

**Sugar:** So cute. Cupcake we can’t let them be cuter than us

**Tsuka:** Of course daddy

**Sugar:** OMG Tsuka

**Tsuka:** Sorry couldn’t help it

**Sugar:** It’s okay

**Michi:** Where is my little angel?

**Lil’Hori:** I’m here my sweet muffin

**Kodzume:** My prince would you like to play Animal Crossing with me?

**Nat:** I would love my king<3

**Yoshi:** I hope you will take good care of me darling

**Yuzu:** Anything for you my doll

**MineBaby:** I hope you won’t get jealous of my boyfriend, gorgeous.

**BetterTwin:** Of course not handsome because I know I’m first then him

**MamaBear:** How is my pretty boy?

**PrettyBoy:** I’m good, babe. Thanks for asking

**Lil’Hiko:** Hun I want your cuddles

**BabyCub:** Me too sweetie

**Yahabae:** Hey my queen are you okay?

**MilkyWay:** Sprry I canot stop laighiom

**BetterTwin:** ???

**MilkyWay:** I can’t stop laughing this is so funny

**Tsuka:** True xD

**Yuzu:** Imagine that your bro is talking with his crush and then you go there and say: “Hun don’t forget that you are staying all the weekend with me” and then you wink

**Sugar:** HOLY JESUS!!!!!!!!!!!!XD

**TrashKing:** Everyone except Iwa-chan are looking at me and Yahaba as if we were crazy

**Ei-chan:** We all are crazy but I know what you mean. Reon is the only one not looking worried because he knows me since I was in elementary school.

**Nat:** Someone do it because I wanna see the crushes reaction

**Sugar:** Well we will have a practice match with Aobajohsai tomorrow so…..

**Yahabae:** But Terushima won't be present and Watari(who read my texts) said he wanted a bromance with Kageyama too

**Toby'sBaby:** Who else lives in the same city?

**Shirabae:** Semi & Futamata could ask the coaches to have a practice match with Karasuno on the same day of their practice match and that way we will have the reaction of five crushes+some more people

**Ei-chan:** I'm on my way

**Toby'sBaby:** Me too

**Tsuka:** One of you better make a video of it and then send it or narrate it here

**Sugar:** Me & Futamata will do it

**Toby’sBaby:** Oh God! I’m already laughing just imagining this

**MilkyWay:** I think that I will prepare myself to hear Tanaka, Nishinoya, etc always talking about what will happen for some day

**Sugar:** True

**Kodzume:** Can I marry someone I have never seen?

**MineBaby:** ???

**BadBitch:** Who?

**Kodzume:** ShadowEmpress from the game

**BadBitch:** Me too

**MilkyWay:** …….You know that I’m the ShadowEmpress, right? It says in my instagram profile and you follow me Kenma-san

**Kodzume:** …...No I didn’t

**BadBitch:** Forget crushes I’m marrying Kageyama

**MilkyWay:** You know what I will go and talk with Yoshi-san

**Yoshi:** With pleasure Tobio

**Yahabae:** Hey he is my queen not yours

**Yuzu:** Yoshi you are my doll not Kageyama’s

**Yoshi:** Sorry but my love for Kageyama is bigger than mine for you darling

**Yuzu:** You are lucky that I feel the same doll

**Toby’sBaby:** I think that someone broke our managers

**Tsuka:** What do you mean?

**Toby’sBaby:** They are looking shocked to me and then to Yuuji

**MamaBear:** Do you wanna hear a funny story?

**LovelyFlower:** Sure

**E-Ichigo:** If it is interesting

**MamaBear:** Well Kanji as two phones in case he loses one of them

**Ei-chan:** I think I know where this is going and I don’t like it

**Shirabae:** Me too

**MamaBear:** He has his account in this app opened in both phone and as you can imagine he lost one of them

**BabyCub:** Sorry

**MamaBear:** I’m not mad it’s just that if someone enters in your phone they will see everything

**Toby’sBaby:** Does your phone look like this?

**Toby’sBaby** has sent a photo to the chat

**BabyCub:** Yes, why?

**Toby'sBaby:** Well now I understand the looks that our managers were gaving me and Yuuji

**MilkyWay:** So…..

**MilkyWay:** Who wants to go to Italy with me?

**BabyCub:** I'm in(also sorry Futamata)

**MamaBear:** Me too

**Yahabae:** I won't let you leave me my queen so I will go(and Shinji too)

**Sugar:** The question is who won't go

**PrettyBoy:** True

**Toby'sBaby:** Me because they coming to talk to me(it's okay Kogane) & also they are reading this too

**Kodzume:** We are cheering for you

**E-Ichigo:** Good luck bae & know that I'm always here for you <3

**Toby'sBaby:** Thank you my beau<3

**MilkyWay:** I love you <3

**Toby'sBaby:** Love you too <3

**Toby'sBaby:** See you later if I survive

**Ei-chan:** I hope they don't tell this to anyone

**Tsuka:** Same

**Michi:** Let's leave the chat till tomorrow to see what happened

**Sugar:** I think the same

**TrashKing:** See you

**BetterTwin:** Let's pray that it ends well

**Nat:** I hope it does

**Yoshi:** This is why I prefer to read instead of writing

**MineBaby:** …...It's a good reason

**LovelyFlower:** Have a good day

  
**BadBitch:** You too Masa-chan


	20. I Need A Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post a new chater before this year was gone so here it is<3
> 
> I think this will end up a Everyone x Kageyama even if it is in a platonic relationshi because I love all ships with Kageyama<3
> 
> Happy New Year!!!

**BabyCub:** Hi?

**E-Ichigo:** Bae are you okay?

**Toby’sBaby:** I’M BACK BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**TrashKing:** Welcome back!!!

**Sugar:** Is everything okay?

**Toby’sBaby:** Yeah

**Toby’sBaby:** Runa and Hana didn’t mind what they had read but Karin(a new manager) wasn’t really happy

**Lil’Hiko:** Why?

**Toby’sBaby:** Well she has a crush on Yuuji too and she has been flirting with him(Yuuji flirts back but he always does that even if he isn’t interested) so you can see why she wasn’t happy

**MineBaby:** But our fiance is better than her

**Nat:** He is everyone’s dream princess/prince

**Yoshi:** I’m pretty sure there is a reason why he is part of this chat and not her besides the fact that she is a manager and not a setter

**LovelyFlower:** Don't forget how sweet he can be when you least expect it

**Toby’sBaby:** True

**MilkyWay:** When did you all ask me in marriage again?

**Ei-chan:** Did she say anything about that?

**MilkyWay:** You can ignore me too instead of answering. I don’t mind

**Toby’sBaby:** She may have threatened with making everyone believe that Kageyama was an horrible person if he tried anything with Yuuji and that she would make sure that he wouldn’t be able to make his dreams come true

**Tsuka:** THE LITTLE BITCH SAID WHAT????????????

**Sugar:** I’M GOING TO KILL THAT WHORE

**TrashKing:** IF SHE TOUCHES MY KOUHAI WITH EVEN HER FUCKING NAIL I WILL KILL HER WITH IWAIZUMI’S HELP

**MilkyWay:** I can defend myself, thank you

**MilkyWay:** Also if she injures me in purpose it would be quite obvious that it wasn’t an accident

**Yuzu:** That’s true but she could hurt you anyway and we don’t want that

**MilkyWay:** Are you telling me that you will create a fucking protection squad for me?

**BetterTwin:** Yes & I already have the two first members outside of this group chat

**Lil’Hori:** Who?

**BetterTwin:** Kita & Omimi

**SueMe:** I would like to be part of this protection squad too- Hirugami Sachirou

**Yahabae:** ???

**SueMe:** I know everything about Suwa and he lets me use his phone if I want to too so he doesn’t mind me reading and responding in this chat- Hirugami

**MamaBear:** Oh! Okay

**Yahabae:** Me & Shinji may or may not have a problem

**Shirabae:** What?

**Yahabae:** We may have gained a crush on someone else who is dating someone

**Sugar:** You are better choice for sure

**TrashKing:** I think the same

**Yuzu:** Why don’t you approach that person

**MilkyWay:** You hurt her I kill you but yes you are a lot better then Yachi’s current boyfriend who is a homophobic, disrespectful, full of himself, narcissistic of an asshole

**PrettyBoy:** ….He is really that bad?

**MilkyWay:** At least when it comes to me, Kinoshita, Ennoshita & Narita yes

**Sugar:** Really? He seemed like a sweet boy and Hinata & Yamaguchi talk only good things about him

**Michi:** What’s his name?

**Sugar:** Yamato Mamoru

**Nat:** You are kidding right?

**Sugar:** No. Why?

**Nat:** What Kageyama said is true. He is my neighbor and was my classmate until I began high school. He started horrible rumors about anyone, made fun of people like us, etc. He is the worst

**Yuzu:** My sister dated him for three month and said that she never wanted to see the face of that cheater never again in her life

**MilkyWay:** He dated every girl from my class and when they heard that Yachi was dating him they came to talk to me about how he truly was(also they created a hate club between themselves and they let me join the club so yes Suga-san I made friends in my class)

**Sugar:** If he hurts my baby girl I will kill him(I’m so proud of you baby)

**BadBitch:** If he does call me I will ask Hiroo to beat him up. Allso Hiroo wants to know if that boy who looks like a maneki cat is single

**Sugar:** We will

**Lil’Hiko:** From what I know he is single

**Kodzume:** Single

**BadBitch:** Thanks

**LovelyFlower:** I hate my life

**Tsuka:** Welcome to the club

**Ei-chan:** But tell us your problems anyway

**LovelyFlower:** Takeru said that Shunki will stay the night in our dorm meaning they will have sex when I’m supposedly sleeping

**BadBitch:** Masa-chan do you want me to go and stay in a hotel with you?

**LovelyFlower:** No I don’t want you to not go to classes just because of this

**Michi:** You are part of this family so of course we will not go to classes just to make sure you are okay

**Nat:** Do you want to stay at one of our houses? We could have a sleepover

**LovelyFlower:** But I feel bad for making you do that

**Tsuka:** Okay you can stay there but if you start to feel bad you go to one of the houses of someone that lives in Miyagi, okay?

**LovelyFlower:** Ok and thanks

**Lil’Hori:** We are always here for you

**Shirabae:** One day we will have to get together and get drunk because of our miserable life

**Sugar:** I really want to say that it is a bad idea but we really need that

**Yahabae:** It's better if we buy the drinks and then get drunk at one of our houses because we will probably do something we may regret in the future

**Yuzu:** Or we could end up confessing to our crushes with a stupid message or call

**MamaBear:** Most probably

**E-Ichigo:** My girlfriend as a uncle that could get her the drinks so when we decide when we will do it I will ask her for the drinks

**SueMe:** I'm in

**SueMe:** Also I need to go stop the idiots from my team. Later baby <3

**Ei-chan:** I'm gonna miss you honey

**Ei-chan:** And I will go and suffer in my room like everyday(why don't they go to Ushijima and Goshiki's room?)

**Shirabae:** I will go rescue you with cuddles

**TrashKing:** Such a hero my Jirou-chan

**Yoshi:** This reminded me of the song from Shrek

**Yuzu:** Where have all the good men gone

**Nat:** And where are all the gods?

**Ei-chan:** Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?(Sorry I saw this and couldn’t resist to do it but I will disappear again. Bye)

**PrettyBoy:** Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

**Sugar:** Late at night I toss and I turn

**Lil’Hiko:** And I dream of what I need

**Lil’Hori:** I need a hero

**MilkyWay:** I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night(I’m back)

**MineBaby:** He's gotta be strong(Welcome back)

**Yoshi:** And he's gotta be fast

**BabyCub:** And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

**MamaBear:** I need a hero

**Yahabae:** I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light(Hey my queen)

**Kodzume:** He's gotta be sure

**Shirabae:** And it's gotta be soon

**BetterTwin:** And he's gotta be larger than life!(I don’t wanna take it in that way put I feel bad for the person who sleeps with this hero)

**Toby’sBaby:** Larger than life(Same)

**Michi:** Somewhere after midnight(Perverts)

**Tsuka:** In my wildest fantasy(Aren’t we all perverts?)

**E-Ichigo:** Somewhere just beyond my reach(True)

**SueMe:** There's someone reaching back for me

**LovelyFlower:** Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

**Yuzu:** It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

**MilkyWay:** Okay enough or we are going to spam each others with too much messages

**TrashKing:** True

**Lil’Hiko:** Before I forgot you never said how your puppy was

**Yuzu:** That’s true

**MilkyWay:** He is a little sad but said that if Daichi-san was happy he would also be happy

**LovelyFlower:** That’s so cute<3

**SueMe:** I’m gonna adopt him and give you Hoshiumi, okay?

**TrashKing:** No. Kyouken-chan is ours

**SueMe:** But I want a child as sweet as yours mine just give me problems or try to act as if they were the superior to the others

**Tsuka:** Do you want to change teams? I still ask how we still win most of our games if only practice almost five times per month if not less

**Sugar:** You can come to my team, cupcake. We will accept you with open arms

**Tsuka:** It’s okay in two or three weeks we will be on our camp/vacation and then college

**Yuzu:** But if you need to run away for sometime don’t be afraid to come to any of us

**Tsuka:** Thanks<3

**Tsuka:** I need to go. Bye

**Sugar:** Bye

**Yuzu:** Have a good day

**BetterTwin:** Have fun<3


End file.
